That Type of Girl
by Clearly am Intrigued
Summary: OneShot- Being around Toby makes being that type of girl all too easy.


Sorry for any inaccuracies i'm not too familiar with this fandom. But, what I do know is that these two have crazy chemistry!

* * *

><p>11

She would like to say that she was surprise by it, or that it was unexpected. That would make things slightly easier. But, she wasn't, and it isn't. Ever since the beginning there had always been _something_ between them, a sort of lingering current of static energy that fizzled between the two of them. Whatever it was seemed to suppress the air around them making it slightly more difficult to breathe. At times that energy was a soft barely noticeable hum that could be ignored and at others it seemed to boil her blood and make her hair stand on end. As cliché as that sounded.

It doesn't help that they shared a lot in common. Their taste in music, the way they could make each other laugh so easily, the way he just seemed to get her. All these things made it so much harder to pretend she was unaware of this _thing _between them.

Emily takes another sip from an almost empty red cup and chooses to blame the warm bubbly feeling at the bottom of her stomach on the alcohol she's been drinking. A carefree smile graces her face as she sways her body to the beat of the music. The loud music gives a plausible reason as to why they're leaning in so close to each other. But doesn't give a good enough reason as to why his calloused fingers were running up and down raising goose bumps along the soft skin of her arm.

The music seemed to vibrate through the wooden floor pulsing underneath her bare-feet. She doesn't know where her shoes are and in this moment she doesn't care. Toby leaned in closer his breath warm on her cheek. With a daring raise of her eyebrows she pulls him further in the centre of the dance floor. Despite his protests that he doesn't dance he allows her to drag him.

She's slightly sweaty and out of breath when she complains that it's no fun unless he dances with her. It's a party and she wants to have fun, and by not dancing with her he's sucking away her fun, like some sort of fun-pire. Toby throws his head back laughing as he tries a couple of awkward old school moves. Emily's lips quirk in amusement as she ducks her head trying hard not to laugh at his attempt.

He raises both his hands in defeat before offering her his right hand. Emily takes the hand and he pulls her close, she's hoping her hand is not too sweaty when he raises their hands in the air. Before she knows it he's twirling her. Emily laughs gleefully as she spins. She feels like she's gliding, like she could take off any second. She spins until she can't see straight. Everything is moving and spinning and it's hard to make out anything except Toby's hand firmly holding hers. Her anchor holding her tight as the rest of the world spins widely out of her control. She spins until she physically can't anymore.

When she stops she stumbles, the ground unsteady under her feet. Her arms latch around Toby's waist as she closes her eyes and leans against his chest waiting for the world to slow down. She can feel his chest rumbling with laughter as he asks if she's okay. She nods as she breathes in his scent, he smells like wood, and beer and deodorant. Her hand goes under his shirt where she mindlessly traces his tattoo with her finger.

901. Free at last

That sounds nice freedom. To be able to do whatever you want without fear. To be happy. She wasn't free, most of the time she felt the opposite. Trapped, scared, A's little plaything.

Emily lifts her head up to meet Toby's clear blue ones staring back at her. The sensible part of her knew that the alcohol in her system was clouding her judgement and lowering her inhibitions. Emily's eyes darted to his pink lips suddenly noticing how close they were.

It would be so easy to just-

"There you guys are!"

And just like that the spell breaks. Toby's hand drops back a safe distance from her caramel skin.

Spencer greets both of them eagerly. Her arm loops itself around Toby's neck as she gently pecks his pink lips.

Emily downs the rest of her drink, the room now seeming to cramp and too hot. The mass of sweaty bodies pressing against her is no longer rejuvenating now it's gross. The music track changes and she tries not to notice Toby's arm settle around her friend's slim waist.

Her head is spinning, and the party lights are no longer electrifying its nauseating.

Emily makes some excuse about needing to find Aria. She doubts they heard her underneath all that music, but she leave's anyway. Not bothering to wait for an answer from the happy couple.

_She has to stop. _

She has no right to feel whatever it is she's feeling, because that's where his arm should be, around his girlfriend.

Spencer.

One of her best friends.

Whatever it was between her and Toby Cavanaugh has to stop. He's not hers to be jealous of, or to even think of being anything other than friends. The possibility of Toby and Emily hit its expiry date long ago. He told her to make a decision and she did. She doesn't get to regret it now. So whatever she feels or thinks she feels doesn't matter, because he has Spencer.

And while Toby and her may be able file their acts under the guise of close friends there is only a matter of time until innocent becomes not so innocent and Emily is not that type of girl.

Maybe it would be wise to put some distance between her and Toby. It'll give her time to think and get her act together. Because if she was honest with herself being around Toby makes being _that_ type of girl all too easy.


End file.
